


Dollhouse

by gorekid



Series: Kylux Oneshots [11]
Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Dresses, F/F, Hux has internalized misogyny against himself, I just wanted to make them pretty, Makeup, This is pointless, and imagine them running in dresses with their hair flowing behind them under the stars, genderbent, its dumb
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-10
Updated: 2016-04-10
Packaged: 2018-06-01 08:53:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,238
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6511432
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gorekid/pseuds/gorekid
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Why not go by Kylie?” Hux teases, a small smirk falling to her pink lips.</p>
<p>( aka Ren and Hux get turned into girls somehow! )</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dollhouse

Kylo wakes up, stretching slightly and feeling the warmth of his boyfriend’s back pressed to his chest. Kylo’s hand is resting on the stomach of his lover. He moves to nuzzle the short hair at the base of Hux’s neck, hand also roaming up to his chest, but there’s a few things wrong with this picture. First of all, the hair at the base of his neck is longer than Kylo remembered, and his chest certainly isn’t flat as it should be. He cracks his eyes, and he notices his hair is in his face more than usual and Hux’s hair is spanning over his shoulders, and he begins to worry his is much longer than it had been when he fell asleep. 

They had fallen asleep naked, and the moment he realizes something is wrong he shakes Hux slightly as he gets up to go to the bathroom. Hux complains, but his voice is different, raised in pitch, and Kylo can’t bother looking as he gets in front of the mirror, looking at the dark hair that hangs perfectly and goes to his lower back, his eyes a bigger, face rounder, much more feminine looking. Not to mention that his dick is gone and he has decent sized perky breasts, and his cheeks flush. Hux sits up and calls to Kylo, but cuts off when he hears his voice, which isn’t his voice at all. 

“I think we have a problem,” Kylo calls back, surprised how much higher his own voice is, stepping into full view of Hux, who looks shocked at Kylo’s curves and slight muscle definition that had remained. Hux is still thin, he has a wonderful ass as always, and he has smaller breasts than Kylo, but they’re there and it makes Kylo stare. He’s never even seen a female like this and he’s not really sure what to do with the fact they’re both very obviously women. 

“What do we do?” Hux asks, a pretty pout falling on his--her lips, and those wonderful blue eyes stare up at Kylo. 

“Should we call Phasma? She’s a girl,” She mutters, looking curiously down at her new body, and then at Hux’s new body as well, a small smile on her plump lips. After a moment, she gives a small shrug. “I mean, we could always explore a little and see if it wears off?” Kylo suggests, watching Hux immediately fluster and begin to find a way to protest. 

“I don't know if that’s a good idea, Kylo, we need to fix it, I’ll never be Emperor with these features!” She exclaims, pushing back the ginger hair that’s fallen in her face, getting some pants on and then a tank top, Kylo follows suit after Hux gives her a pointed look, and then sits on the bed next to Hux. Someone obviously didn’t need their new physical features rubbed in even more.

“Well, what can we do about it really?” Kylo shrugs, but Hux punches her right in the shoulder, which makes her grab her arm and laugh a little. 

“We need to go talk to someone, Phasma first. What if the entire ship is effected? This is a mess.” Hux says, and Kylo gets up, pointing at the door and adjusting the tank top awkwardly. This is standard training clothing but unfortunately enough she has breasts, something unfortunate considering this shirt was not stylized for them, especially not without any undergarments on. Kylo can feel this warm burning between her legs, pulling her hair over her shoulder and pouting as Hux leads them outside of the room and towards Phasma’s quarters. The loud knock on her door from Hux is met with a huff from Kylo, annoyed at how stressed he is over this. The blonde opens the door shortly, looking between the two with her eyebrows raised. It appears as if it’s just them that had changed.   
“Hello Ren, General. What can I help you with?” She asks, supposing she should be as proper as possible with the two, greeting them both. Kylo looks bored while Hux looks moments away from passing out.  
“What does it look like,” Hux snaps briefly, rubbing his temples slightly. “What do we do?”  
“I don’t know, let it wear off I guess?” Phasma suggests, motioning them inside and smiling a bit at the new plan that comes to her mind. “And while that happens, let me do your makeup,” She says, and Kylo seems all too eager to nod in agreement. Hux gets all flustered, but when Kylo presses a brief kiss to his temple and tells him it would be fun, he gives in without anymore protest.

______________

Phasma found some undergarments that would fit each of them so they didn’t have to feel so uncomfortable, and then she sat them down to do their makeup. They had spares sitting around for occasions on an immature trooper taking one bra or something, but they were nothing special. Kylo went first, and Phasma used a dark red with winged eyeliner, making it as dramatic as possible and then applying a clear lip gloss so it’s not too much with the rest of the look. Hux sits down next and let's Phasma have her way despite Hux’s concerns of this making her any less of a General, though he supposes he could be a General as a woman or not. A General in fancy makeup, however? Seems like they should care more about the First Order than beauty, but maybe both is possible. She decides more brown and gold tones for Hux, expertly dolling her up and then Phasma adds a baby pink lipstick to pull the look together, leaving her freckles uncovered. She stands after a moment, tells them to wait, and scampers off. Dresses are in order here.

When Phasma returns she has a red bodycon dress for Kylo and something black, just as fitting, but with a scoop neckline and sleeves for Hux. Once she gets them in the dresses, she apologizes for not having any shoes to go with them because they are not a necessity and it was a lucky thing they even had dresses, but the higher ups were required to go to fancy parties and balls hosted sometimes, though, so there are a few dresses on board the Finalizer. Plus, when they put on the occasional show to decrease ‘frustrations’ within the ranks. Surprisingly, most people attend. 

Kylo seems to have almost the perfect body for the dress she’s wearing, and Hux looks just as good in hers, both fitting perfectly. Hux looks slightly uncomfortable, looking at her feet after looking in the mirror. Phasma urges them to walk around the Finalizer and enjoy this while it lasted because /surely/ this will pass. Kylo agrees with the Captain as she puts an arm around Hux’s slim waist, leaning to press a small kiss to her collarbone before fixing her hair just a little. “No one will know it’s you. Just say your name is Bree, and I have amnesia so I don’t remember my name.”  
“Why not go by Kylie?” Hux teases, a small smirk falling to her pink lips. “You look close enough to a girl most days, you might as well change your name permanently,” Hux chides, and when Kylo smiles Hux does too, and with that they leave Phasma’s room to venture the ship in their new bodies.

**Author's Note:**

> I suck at describing how the dresses worked very well and the makeup and this was written really quickly but it's done, so?? I really just wanted to make them pretty and who better to do that than Phasma! So, I will link the dresses and makeup I had in mind.
> 
> Kylo : https://s-media-cache-ak0.pinimg.com/236x/64/a4/62/64a4625a21880c4f110927f22f3c062b.jpg  
> http://picture-cdn.wheretoget.it/9h13ly-l.jpg
> 
> Hux : https://s-media-cache-ak0.pinimg.com/736x/b8/fc/08/b8fc08b5f97f78c49d851716ce1bb920.jpg  
> https://s-media-cache-ak0.pinimg.com/736x/fa/03/b3/fa03b37a6355890a6ba49eef16698e8f.jpg


End file.
